Blake Foster's Adventures Series
Join Ryan Mitchell (Foster) and the gang as they exploring travel to many new places, new adventures meeting new and old friends, and fighting against the forces of evil. Kids World's Adventures Movies Crossovers *Kids World's Adventures of Toy Story *Kids World's Adventures of Romeo & Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss *Kids World's Adventures of Ghostbusters *kids World's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Kids World's Adventures of The Flintstones Movie *Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Kids World's Adventures of Gargoyles: Wings of Darkness *Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Kids World's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Kids World's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Kids World's Adventures of Gargoyles: Wings of Darkness *Kids World's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets Tom Sawyer *Kids World's Adventures of Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: The Acme Bowl *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in The Sword in the Stone *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in Meets Bonkers *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Prom-ise her Anything *Kids World's Adventures of Darkwing Duck *Kids World's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets Tarzan *Kids World's Adventures of Bionicle: Legends of Metru Nui *Kids World's Adventures of Bionicle: Web of Shadows *Kids World's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Kids World's Adventures of Spaceballs *Kids World's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol *Kids World's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Kids World's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Kids World's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors *Kids World's Adventures of Case Closed: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets The Brave Frog *Kids World's Journey to Watership Down *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets The Fox and the Hound *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain *Kids World's Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Thirteensomething *Kids World's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free *Kids World's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Movie *Kids World's Adventures of Racing Stripes *Kids World's Adventures of The Little Rascals *Kids World's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa: The Sky is Calling *Kids World's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper (short film) *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island *Kids World's Adventures of The Goonies *Kids World's Adventures of Aladdin *Kids World's Adventures of Willow *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in The Magic Voyage *Kids World's Adventures of Thomas And The Magic Railroad *Kids World's Adventures of Tarzan & Jane *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in The Chipmunk Adventure *Kids World's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Kids World's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Safety Smart About Fire *Kids World's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets The Seventh Brother *Kids World's Adventures of Garfield Gets Real *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets Annie *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets Casper *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets The Dennis The Menace (film) *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Kids World's Adventures of Pikachu's Vacation *Kids World's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie *Kids World's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Kids World's Adventures of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure *Kids World's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Kids World's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? *Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins *Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Great Adventure The Movie *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory *Kids World's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa *Kids World's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters *Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series) *Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids *Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars: Ewoks *Kids World's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV series) *Kids World in The Legend of Tarzan *Kids World's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long *Kids World in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Kids World's Adventures of DuckTales *Kids World's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures *Kids World's Adventures of Regular Show *Kids World's Adventures of Happy Days *Kids World's Adventures of Oobi *Kids World's Adventures of Drake & Josh *Kids Waorl Says Hey Arnold! *Kids World's Adventures of Clifford the Big Red Dog *Kids World's Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed! *Kids World's Adventures of My Friends Tigger & Pooh *Kids World's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails *Kids World's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents *Kids World's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Kids World's Adventures of The Penguins of Madagascar *Kids World's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *Kids World's Adventures of Goof Troop *Kids World's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Kids World's Adventures of Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series) *Kids World's Adventures of Dynomutt, Dog Wonder *Kids World in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *Kids World's Adventures of Barney and the Backyard Gang *Kids World's Adventures of Barney & Friends *Kids World's Adventures Chronicles *Kids World in The﻿ Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Kids World's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb *Kids World's Adventures of Doug *Kids World's Adventures of The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Kids World's Adventures of iCarly *Kids World's Adventures of Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Kids World's Adventures of The Brady Bunch *Kids World's Adventures of The Weekenders *Kids World's Adventures of Bubble Guppies *Kids World's Adventures of Full House *Kids World's Adventures of Malcolm In The Middle *Kids World's Adventures of CMJ ClubZone *Kids World's Adventures of Bump In The Night *Kids World's Adventures of Sabrina: The Animated Series *Kids World's Adventures of Muppet Babies *Kids World's Adventures of Disney's House of Mouse *Kids World's Adventures of Dora The Explorer *Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats *Plus Many More! Theme Song Yes I Can If I Believe In Myself There's Is Nothing I Can Do Yes I Can And If I Really To Try If You Find Out You Can Too And If You Don't Mind If Will Be So Kind And You Like To Be Friends Do You Wanna Be Mind And You Help Me Along With My Plan Yes I Can 2 3 4 Modelate Yes I Can And It's Easy Your Still And I Ask For Some Advice Yes I Can Two Heads Are Better Than One When You Think About It Twice If We All Try Together And You'll Find Out Away When Tomorrow Even Better Then One Yesterday We Will Learning And Sharing Is Fun When The Day Is Done We Will Ready To Tell Everyone Yes I Caaaan Yes I CAAAAAAAANNNN!